Say No!
by percabethanpuckabrinaforevs
Summary: The boys will do anything for Clary, but she's oblivious. The question is, why do they do it all for her? If you don't like it, please don't read it. Rated T for some kissing, but that's it!
1. Isabelle and Maia

**Yes, I know, I should be updating on my other stories, but I couldn't resist! I am not Cassandra Clare, no matter how much I wish I were.**

Clary was sitting around the kitchen table, waiting for Maia and Isabelle to get done complaining.

"He never takes me to any parties!" Isabelle cried, sounding horrified.

"Jordan is definitely getting better, but he wants to take me out when I don't want to go anywhere. He keeps thinking that he has to make up for turning me into a werewolf!" Maia grumbled.

Isabelle suddenly turned towards Clary. "How about you, Clary?"

Clary shrugged. "Nothing wrong so far."

"You are so lucky, Clary. You have every single boy here wrapped around your little finger!"

"What are you talking about, Isabelle? That doesn't make any sense!"

Maia snapped to attention. "Actually, it does, Clary. All of the guys would do anything for you."

"No they wouldn't." Clary denied. "Well, maybe Simon would."

"Seriously, you have each and every one of them wrapped around your little fingers." Isabelle nodded, suddenly dead serious.

"What are you planning?" Clary sighed, resigned to the fact that they were going to force her do something that she didn't want to.

"You're going to prove it to yourself. Ask each of them separately for something that you want, and then watch as you get served right to your front door." Isabelle explained. "Trust me."


	2. Jordan

"This is a bad idea." Clary growled, as she glared at Maia.

"Just do it, Clary. You know Isabelle and I won't leave you alone otherwise." Maia gave her a gentle shove into Luke's living room, where Jordan Kyle was watching TV.

"Hey, Jordan." She gave him a little wave, coming to sit next to him on the couch.

"Hi, Clary. What's up? Do you need something?" Jordan asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to go see this movie, but Jace is busy." Clary lied expertly. "No one else wanted to go see it with me, although I asked, and I didn't want to feel like a loner."

"What is it?" Jordan asked sympathetically.

"_Twilight: Breaking Dawn Part 2._" Clary answered, sighing a little bit.

Jordan frowned. "Isn't it that movie with the vampire and werewolf and mundane girl?"

"Unfortun-I mean yes! Yeah, that one."

"Oh, come on. I'll go with you, Clary."

"You will?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not?"

"Well, Maia said you told her that you would rather die ten times a horrible death then go see that."

"Oh, yeah. Is that why you were hesitating to ask me? Oh Clary, it's no problem. I'll go with you."

"Thanks, Jordan!" Clary smiled brightly, trying to squash the little voice inside her head that was saying. "See? One down, four to go." In Isabelle's voice.

**(It's movie time.)**

After the movie, Jordan walked Clary home.

"Thanks again for going with me, Jordan." Clary thanked him.

"It was no problem, Clary. Anything for you." He flashed her a grin, ruffled her hair, and then ran back the way he came.

Clary looked up and noticed the moon peeking out from behind the clouds. She sighed.

"It looks like Jordan will do plenty for me."


	3. Simon

Clary had absolutely no hope that Simon would help her. He had never been able to turn her down, even before she'd fixed their relationship. He wasn't going to turn her down now.

And she was right.

"Go, Clary. I already told Simon that he wasn't allowed to go anywhere tonight." Isabelle whispered.

"You'll pretend you have no idea that he's going, right?" Clary demanded.

Isabelle nodded, her face lit up like a Christmas tree. She was so excited. Clary was just lucky that she hadn't been there when Isabelle got the news that Jordan had told her he would do anything for her.

"Hi Simon!" She smiled brightly at him.

"Hey Clary. What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing much."

"Something's wrong, Clary." Simon told her. "I know you way better than you give me credit for."

"There's just this party that I really wanted to go too, but no one will go with me. I don't want to go alone and look like a loner, but Jace won't go with me." Clary lied, again.

"Oh." Simon glanced around, looking as though he was going to spill his biggest secret. He leaned forward. "I'll go with you."

"But I thought Isabelle didn't want you going anywhere tonight, because she's grounded."

"Oh, Clary, I'm sure she'll understand." Simon muttered. Clary knew that Simon was sure that Isabelle _wouldn't_ understand, but he would go with her anyway.

"Are you absolutely sure, Simon?"

"I've never been surer of anything else, Clary. You know I would do anything for you." Simon looked at her, and without his glasses, his eyes looked much more serious and filled to the brink with kindness.

"Alright, Simon."

**(At the party, which by the way, Isabelle somehow magically made.)**

"Thanks so much, Simon." Clary whispered, breathlessly, as they left the party.

"No problem, Clary. Let's take a taxi back to your place, and then I'm gone." Simon offered.

Clary nodded, and Simon immediately flagged one down.

"This means a lot to me, Simon, disobeying your girlfriend and coming out, just for me." Clary leaned back against the seat.

"I love Izzy, Clary, but she's not going to keep me from making my best friend happy. You know that I will do anything for you."

"I know." Clary smiled, not thinking of how Maia and Isabelle were probably celebrating.


	4. Jace

"Jace will die for you a million times, and you know it, Clary. Why are you denying this?" Maia was grinning smugly, thinking of both her and Isabelle's boyfriends, promising to do anything for her.

Clary stuck out her tongue immaturely at Maia, who just laughed.

"Clary, I'm here!" Jace yelled from the front door, where he had just let himself in.

"I'll make myself scarce." Maia jumped out the window.

"I'm here." Clary walked down to meet him.

Jace kissed her on the cheek before shrugging off his jacket and tossing it onto the couch.

"So, how do you want to spend our quality time together before ten o'clock?" Jace asked, referring to Jocelyn and Maryse's firm curfew for the both of them.

Clary shrugged. "Let's go out to eat?"

"Where?" Jace asked.

Clary smiled a little. Jace would never go for it.

"Um, _Larry's Place_, where you have to dress up to be served, and leave a big tip?"

"Why would you want to go there, Clary?" Jace looked up at her, not voicing his previous arguments whenever Clary brought it up, such as, "I would rather die a million deaths," "I would rather fight a hundred demons," and "I'm broke."

"Well, Izzy was saying how she and Simon went there, and how nice it was, and, I don't know! I mean, it is okay, I don't want to anymore. Let's not go."

Clary silently cheered. She had finally won a battle.

"No. No. We'll go." Jace grabbed his jacket, then her hand. "You know I'll do anything for you, Clare-bear. Let's go eat at the fancy restaurant. Then we can make fun of the waiters when we're done."

Clary let her face light up, but inside, she was screaming in defeat.

**(After the restaurant.)**

"Thanks for taking me to the restaurant." Clary kissed Jace as he walked her back home. She had to admit, he looked stunning in his tuxedo.

"I'll do anything to make you happy." Jace promised seriously, before grinning. "And now Simon hasn't done anything that I haven't done."

Clary laughed shakily. Did she really invoke this kind of loyalty in her friends?


	5. Magnus

"What's the matter, Clary?" The one and only Magnus Bane, in a very sparkly blue sequined outfit, glanced at the small redheaded girl who was glaring angrily at her cell phone.

"There's this book that I really wanted to buy today, since it just came out, but it costs way too much, and my mom won't let me buy it." Clary groaned.

Magnus shrugged, before leaping up. "What is it they say? BRB?"

"Be right back?" Clary clarified.

"BRB."

Clary shrugged, not thinking much about it, until Magnus returned.

He tossed her a small light package, wrapped in Christmas wrapping paper.

"What's this?" Clary frowned, picking it up and inspecting it.

"I have no idea." Magnus shrugged again. "Are you going to open it?"

Clary shrugged and carefully ripped it open. She pulled it out, and saw that it was a book. It was _the_ book. The one that she had just told Magnus about!

"Magnus! Did you just magic up this book for me?" Clary demanded.

"Anything for you, Clare-bear." Magnus laughed, before snapping his fingers and teleporting away.

Isabelle ran in before Clary could manage to hide the evidence.

"Even Magnus can't help himself." She grinned gleefully.


	6. Alec

Alec was her last hope. He wouldn't listen to her. He didn't even _like_ her. Clary was positive that this would all just blow up in Izzy and Maia's face as soon as she saw Alec, so she was more willing to ask him to do something than any of the others. She didn't doubt that Alec would say no without hesitation.

She knocked on his bedroom door.

"Who is it?" Alec asked. She could hear scraping noises as he came to the door.

"Clary."

"What do you want?" The door opened a crack.

"Um, I couldn't find anyone, and I wanted to shop for a couple new shirts, but my mom won't let me go alone." Clary blurted out. She waited for him to slam the door shut.

Alec looked at her in disbelief for a minute. Then he opened the door wider.

"Fine, but only for an hour." He agreed.

Clary stared at him, before thanking him over and over while nearly skipping outside.

She had been so sure! Well, at least he hadn't said that he would do anything for her. So, technically, she hadn't lost yet.

They grabbed a taxi and went down to Macy's, first. Clary looked around at each top carefully, deciding which one she wanted versus which one looked good on her.

Alec pointed out a silver shirt that glittered slightly in the light. Clary slipped into the dressing room with it, slightly surprised that he was helping her.

"Do you like it?" Alec asked her through the door.

"Yes. I think it looks okay, too." Clary unlocked the door and modeled it for him.

"It looks great, Clary." Alec nodded his consent.

"Okay." Clary got back dressed, and then returned.

"Let's go buy it. I think I'm done shopping for today." Clary told him.

"And you did it in my one hour time limit." Alec looked impressed. "Izzy could never do that. Would you like to grab a bite to eat before heading back? My treat."

"Okay." Clary shrugged.

After the quick snack, Clary looked over at Alec.

"Alec?"

"Yep?"

"Thanks for coming with me. Thanks a lot." Clary smiled slightly.

"Anything for you, Clary. You have to be really close for me to even consider going shopping with you." Alec laughed.

Clary smiled, too, but her heart sank. She really did have all of them wrapped around her little finger.


	7. Adults

"I told you! I told you!" Isabelle sang as she cleaned up the kitchen.

Clary rolled her eyes. "Look, for the last time, they were all being nice!"

"I wonder how she has all of them under her hand." Maia mused.

"Yeah, how did you do it, Clary?" Isabelle asked.

Clary shrugged. "I don't know!"

"Or maybe it's because she's the weakest." A voice came from the door.

The girls turned to see all four of the boys calmly standing at the door.

"What are you talking about?" Isabelle asked, clearly annoyed that they had been listening in, and knew exactly what they were talking about.

"Hey!" Clary added in.

"Sorry, Clary, but you know it's true. Both of them are way more experienced then you are. And they make sure that we know that we can't really control them, either. Clary just brings out the protective nature that's in every man when he sees a sweet little girl." Alec explained gently.

"Aww." Clary laughed. "But how did you guys know what we were talking about?"

"You really shouldn't talk so loud with a vampire and a werewolf in the house. We knew how the conversation was going even before you guys did." Simon grinned smugly.

Clary rolled her eyes.

"Clary, we're home!" There was a call from the front door.

"Oh! Mom and Luke!" Clary jumped up guiltily. "Wait, Mom! Don't come in!"

With a mad dash, she ran to clean up the kitchen, so that it was in a somewhat presentable sight.

Jocelyn, Maryse, Robert, and Luke entered, looking extremely disheveled and tired.

"There are demons out by the park near here. We ran into them. I wouldn't recommend going after them; they're very tough-" Luke broke off, as all of the teenagers flew past him to get to the door.

"Never mind." Robert grumbled. "Just go hurl yourselves into danger again."


End file.
